


7 Regras De Azar

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Portuguese, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Depois de uma pequena e aparentemente insignificante "aventura", a amizade de Remus e Sirius entra em um caminho tortuoso e, também, prazeroso cujo fim ambos desconhecem.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	7 Regras De Azar

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic iniciada em 2018

Estavam os dois na Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, Remus dava uma lida em seu novo-velho livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que comprara na livraria de segunda mão ao lado e Sirius empenhava-se em terminar seu enorme _sundae_ de chocolate com nozes.

Ambos esperavam por James que acordara mais cedo que o sol apenas para para ser o primeiro da fila na Artigos de Qualidade Para Quadribol, infelizmente era provável que conseguira ser no máximo o vigésimo primeiro, pois já fazia três horas e meia desde sua saída do Caldeirão Furado.

— James deveria ter me ouvido quando eu disse que ele não conseguiria nada se deixasse para vir na última hora — falou Sirius.

— Hm-mm — concordou Remus sem tirar os olhos da página sobre _grindylows._ Ele estava novamente evitando encarar Sirius, pois, desde o ano anterior, encontrava-se encarando-o demais e não gostava disso.

Na verdade Remus _não gostava_ de _gostar_ daquilo.

O jovem, no entanto, se traiu um pouco ao levantar a cabeça e visualizar o meio-sorriso que Sirius direcionava para algo lá fora, isto é, _alguém,_ como Remus logo descobrira.

Laura Parrish, uma garota da Corvinal um ano mais velha do que eles, caminhava distraidamente com as amigas pelo Beco Diagonal antes de avistar Sirius — podia-se dizer que ela era a mais nova quase-namorada dele.

Remus teve de se segurar para não enfiar de verdade a cara dentro do livro quando a garota veio correndo sentar-se no colo de Sirius enquanto dava-lhe um barulhento beijo na boca.

— Não esperava vê-lo aqui hoje — disse Laura em seguida virando-se para o outro lado da mesa. — Ah, olá, Remus!

— Oi. — Sorriu o licantropo.

— James, Remus e eu estamos hospedados no Caldeirão Furado desde ontem à noite — explicou Sirius.

— Legal! Bem, eu preciso voltar para as garotas antes que elas digam que eu ando dando muita prioridade a você. — As palavras da jovem foram seguidas por um outro estalo de beijo. — Nos vemos amanhã no trem?

— Pode apostar, querida!

— Ótimo! Até amanhã então! — Remus só conseguia pensar no quanto queria abafadores de ouvido para não ter que escutar outro estalo de lábios se chocando daquele jeito. — Tchau, Remus.

— Tchau, Laura — disse ele sem tirar os olhos do livro. Não queria ter parecido tão indiferente, afinal a garota era legal e jamais fizera-lhe mal algum, mas, de qualquer forma, ela já havia desaparecido de vista. — Eu espero que não esteja pensando em fazer o que acho que está pensando no trem. — Sirius fez cara de desentendido. — Como um dos monitores que patrulham o Expresso de Hogwarts devo avisá-lo que comportamentos inadequados dentro do trem são proibidos.

— O que quer dizer com “comportamentos inadequados”, Moony?

— Você sabe o que quero dizer.

— Ah é, aquela coisa que você precisa fazer, sexo!

— Fale baixo, Florean e os outros clientes não precisam saber das suas… vulgaridades.

— Vulgaridades?! Eu não estou planejando transar com Laura no trem, não sei de onde tirou isso! — protestou Sirius. — Provavelmente vamos dar uns amassos, mas não a ponto de arrancarmos nossas roupas enquanto a mulher do carrinho de comida bate na porta da cabine oferecendo sapos de chocolate.

A imagem de Sirius com a boca em seu pescoço e a mão dentro de suas calças enquanto o trem dava solavancos importunou — talvez de uma maneira boa demais — a mente de Remus e ele viu-se obrigado a listar mentalmente todas as características dos _grindylows_ para não ter uma ereção no meio da sorveteria. Era assustador o modo como seus hormônios estavam tão descontrolados, o lobisomem questionaria se tal coisa era comum em garotos de dezesseis anos se não tivesse a prova bem ali, à sua frente: _Sirius Black, o maior conquistador de Hogwarts._

Remus podia conformar-se em ter fantasias, era certo de que todo mundo tinha, mas tê-las com um de seus melhores amigos era preocupante. Ele nunca fizera nada a respeito, não gostava da ideia de se tocar pensando em Sirius então apenas sofria em silêncio até seus hormônios se acalmarem.

— Você precisa de uma namorada — Sirius disse.

— Não acredito que as garotas da nossa idade estejam interessadas em namorar um lob… uma pessoa como eu. — _Qualquer garota na verdade,_ pensou o licantropo, _qualquer pessoa._ — E, ao contrário das suas crenças, eu não preciso fazer sexo, provavelmente viverei sem isso pelo resto dos meus dias, tenho de me acostumar.

— Agora você está exagerando, Moony. Não precisa ter algo sério para transar, considerando isso a garota nem precisa saber que você é um… uma pessoa como você. E que história é essa de que você não é digno de interesse só por causa do seu “probleminha peludo”? Tenho certeza de que muitas garotas namorariam você, eu namoraria um lobisomem… — Remus tentou apaziguar o fio de esperança que se acendeu em seu peito — se ela fosse bonita e inteligente, tipo a Laura. E você é tudo isso, vai encontrar alguém, é só uma questão de tempo.

— Podemos por favor mudar de assunto? Eu realmente não me sinto inclinado a falar de sexo e garotas no momento.

— Certo, só me responda uma coisa, estou curioso. — Sirius diminuiu a distância entre ele e Remus na mesa e o licantropo não pôde deixar de perceber a falha em suas batidas cardíacas. — Você pelo menos…

— LUVAS! — berrou alguém do lado de fora e o que quer que Sirius quisesse perguntar havia sido momentaneamente esquecido. — LUVAS! LUVAS!

James Potter estava possesso — com o rosto vermelho de raiva e o nariz bufando feito um cavalo, ele entrou na sorveteria e sentou-se entre Sirius e Remus, em cada uma de suas mãos, que ele batera com violência na mesa, estava uma luva de goleiro feita de couro de dragão.

— Só o que eu consegui naquela maldita liquidação foram luvas! — explicou despejando as palavras com fúria. — Quase quatro horas na fila para isso!

— Prongs, você não é goleiro, é apanhador — Sirius disse como se o amigo tivesse sofrido uma recente perda de memória devido a um balaço na cabeça.

— Não me diga, Padfoot! Eu sei muito bem que eu não sou goleiro, mas, caso não tenha ouvido bem, eu passei QUASE QUATRO HORAS na fila, acha que eu sairia de lá com as mãos abanando?

— Bem, me parece que você saiu com tudo abanando, exceto as mãos. — Riu-se Sirius olhando para as luvas.

— Não faça piadas, Padfoot, não faça! Não estou com cabeça para isso agora — falou James. — Eu só quero um _sundae_ enorme de baunilha com menta e depois quero voltar para o Caldeirão Furado e dormir todo o tempo que perdi na porra daquela fila! E aí eu só irei acordar meia hora antes do Expresso de Hogwarts dar partida.

A última vez que Remus viu James tão irritado assim havia sido no ano anterior quando seu plano de explodir os caldeirões dos alunos da Sonserina com Bombas de Bosta na aula de poções se voltara contra ele deixando-o com fedor por um mês inteiro, o que, segundo James, estragara todo e qualquer progresso que ele havia feito com Lily.

Progresso esse que era tão real quanto o de Remus em parar de olhar para Sirius.

__________________

Ele sabia que deveria estar dormindo àquela hora — já passava das duas da manhã, porém Remus não conseguia de jeito nenhum pregar os olhos ou cair no sono em paz, não com aquele _probleminha_ _duro_ de resolver entre as suas pernas.

Remus não deveria ter levado aquela fantasia da cabine longe demais, mas não conseguiu se controlar quando sua mente o fez imaginar os lábios de Sirius descendo cada vez mais em seu corpo, os dedos desabotoando sua camisa… 

A tentação era _grande,_ literalmente.

Era só enfiar a mão debaixo de sua cueca e pronto, aquele era o _seu_ corpo.

Seus dedos, relutantes mas nem tanto, sentiam a superfície da cabeça de seu pênis quando alguém abriu a porta do quarto. Remus sentou-se tão depressa que ouviu sua coluna dar um estalo, felizmente estava com a metade de baixo do corpo coberta pelo edredom, ainda assim considerou a possibilidade de ter um ataque cardíaco pelo susto.

Para piorar tudo era Sirius quem aparecera, será que havia uma poção de efeito oposto ao da Felix Felicis no seu milkshake de caramelo?

— Eu podia jurar que havia trancado a porta — falou o licantropo.

— E trancou — disse Sirius mostrando seu velho canivete multiuso. — Desculpe o arrombamento, não consigo dormir, Prongs não para de murmurar sobre as luvas e eu vi sua luz acesa então… — Ele parou de falar e fez uma careta de extrema curiosidade para Remus. — O que estava fazendo, Moony? Quando fica acordado essa hora normalmente tem um livro no seu colo, mas não estou vendo nenhum.

— É… é porque eu já o guardei, ia dormir no exato momento em que você apareceu. — Remus só inventara uma desculpa porque ficar em silêncio era praticamente uma confissão, mas duvidava muito que Sirius fosse engolir aquilo.

— Oh… já entendi. — Sorriu o animago. — Me desculpe por interromper a sua _diversão._

— Não, eu não estava fazendo _isso!_

— Isso o quê?

— _Isso_ o que você está pensando, Sirius!

— E no que eu estou pensando, Remus?

— Que eu estava me masturbando, droga!

— E o que tem de errado em eu chegar a essa conclusão? — indagou Sirius rindo. — Não é o fim do mundo, Moony, todos fazemos isso, não é porque você é o “virtuoso” do grupo que seria diferente.

— Mas eu não estava!

— Então porque está se esforçando tanto para manter esse edredom no lugar? Quer que eu realmente acredite que não tem uma ereção aí? Na verdade era isso o que eu ia perguntar a você quando James chegou gritando sobre as luvas.

— O que?

— Eu queria saber se você pelo menos fazia sexo… sabe, sozinho.

— Eu não faço.

— Certo…

— É verdade! Não é que eu não sinta vontade, mas… eu não sei… é estranho.

Por que, em nome de Merlin, ele estava dizendo aquelas coisas a Sirius? Sirius, a razão de seus problemas.

O olhar cinzento deixara de ser divertido para se tornar intrigado. Sirius então aparoximara-se da cama e sentara-se ao lado de um acanhado e constrangido Remus Lupin.

— Estranho? — O lobisomem revirou os olhos diante do novo questionamento. — Vamos lá, Moony, somos homens, somos amigos, não deveria ser esquisito falarmos sobre isso. Diga, estranho como? Você não consegue ter um orgasmo?

Ele estava vermelho, Remus tinha certeza de que estava tão vermelho quanto James depois de sua frustrante manhã de liquidação na Artigos de Qualidade Para Quadribol.

— Não é… isso.

— Então você consegue…

— Não, a ideia toda de fazer isso me parece… você não entende… fazer isso me parece errado.

— Errado? — indignou-se o outro. — Quem é você? Um monge ou coisa do tipo? Não tem nada de errado em se masturbar, Remus, faz parte da vida, uma coisa natural e extremamente prazerosa se souber fazer direito, acredite em mim.

— Agora eu me sinto como se estivesse conversando com o meu pai sobre o assunto. — Apesar da intensa vergonha que irradiava do seu rosto quente Remus divertiu-se com a situação.

— Não, você está falando com o seu melhor amigo — rebateu Sirius. — Amigos também servem para isso, aliás deveríamos fazer isso juntos, agora.

Remus quase engasgou-se com sua própria saliva.

— F-f-fazer o quê?

— Sufocar James com as malditas luvas dele. Masturbação, Remus, sobre o que estávamos falando agora mesmo!

— Ah… você quer dizer… tocar um ao outro?

— Não, não! Ninguém vai tocar ninguém aqui, você fica aí desse lado da cama e eu fico nesse. Tudo bem? Deite-se.

Levou alguns segundos para Remus finalmente entender o que estava sendo sugerido.

— Sirius, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia — disse Remus mesmo sabendo que sua cabeça debaixo pensava de outra forma. — Seria ainda mais estranho do que eu tentando fazer isso sozinho.

— Não tem como isso ser estranho, Remus, não é como se você fosse ficar excitado vendo eu me tocar e vice-versa.

_“É exatamente desse jeito!”_

— E não iremos ficar olhando um para o outro enquanto fizermos isso — continuou o animago. — Eu só vou te dar umas dicas e nós dois saímos ganhando, certo? Agora, deite-se.

Remus não podia acreditar que eles realmente estavam fazendo aquilo, não podia acreditar que _ele,_ talvez o Maroto mais sensato e reservado, estava se rendendo aos seus hormônios e às ideias escandalosas de Sirius.

Seus olhos encaravam o teto, ele conseguia ouvir a respiração do amigo ao lado e conseguia sentir ele se movendo lentamente sobre o colchão, entretanto Remus comportava-se feito uma estátua.

— Bem, primeiro de tudo é claro — Sirius começou a dizer —, coloque a sua mão _lá.  
_

Ele não precisava olhar para o lado para saber que Sirius tivera a audácia de deslizar a mão até o pau, pôde ouvi-lo libertar um débil suspiro pelos lábios e aquilo foi o que fez latejar o membro de Remus que ansiava pelo seu toque. O licantropo fechou os olhos e imitou a ação do amigo em seu próprio corpo, logo seus dedos estavam sentindo toda a extremidade de seu comprimento meio ereto — as veias, a pele, era uma sensação gostosa que parecia exigir mais dele, como se ele não pudesse mais parar agora que havia começado.

— Pense em algo — falou Sirius. — O que excita você?

_“Sirius Black.”_

— Eu… eu não sei… e você? — Não era sua intenção perguntar, mas as últimas palavras saíram automaticamente.

— Eu gosto de ser arranhado, sabe, quando a coisa está tão boa que a pessoa perde o controle e ataca você com as unhas dela.

Remus não queria ter ouvido aquilo, mas ouviu e agora pensava no que Sirius fazia de tão bom para ser arranhado. Sua ereção começou a pulsar, Remus gemeu.

Sua mente iniciou uma corrente de pensamentos difusos, todos envolvendo Sirius e seu corpo, todos envolvendo as mais variadas formas de Sirius beijar sua boca e sua pele. E quando Remus notou que o amigo também gemia ao seu lado as coisas saíram do controle de vez. Ele arriscou-se a olhar para o outro, Sirius se movia tão inquietamente, sua boca entreaberta deixava escapar sons que Remus jamais imaginou que o outro fosse capaz de fazer, sua mão trabalhava com rapidez e ao ver tal coisa o lobisomem logo imaginou como seria se Sirius estivesse tocando-o daquela maneira.

Ele não conseguia mais pensar direito.

A mão livre de Remus agarrava o lençol, tão perto de onde Sirius estava — ele precisava apertar alguma coisa, segurar, _arranhar._ Seus dedos continuaram procurando essa "alguma coisa" quase que involuntariamente e esbarraram na camiseta erguida de Sirius, em sua pele exposta.

O clima naquele quarto estava tão quente e tonteante, Remus mal pôde processar que suas unhas estavam a ponto de fincarem-se na virilha de Sirius e que este, por sua vez, não deu qualquer sinal de repulsa, pelo contrário, colocou a mão sobre a dele e a impulsionou a ir mais para baixo.

— Ahh… Remus…

Sirius estava gemendo. Sirius estava gemendo o _seu nome._ Mais do que isso, estava olhando diretamente para ele. Remus retribuiu o olhar e aquele ato, combinado com os movimentos de sua mão e seus pensamentos vulgares, foi o que desencadeou seu orgasmo. Enquanto gozava, o lobisomem arranhou a virilha do outro sem dó, com força, e observou maravilhado Sirius jogar a cabeça para trás e arquear as costas enquanto atingia o clímax.

Remus jamais iria esquecer a cena de Sirius entregando-se aos seus instintos mais carnais e era por isso que aquela havia sido uma péssima ideia, por isso e pelo momento em que eles haviam se dado conta do que exatamente tinham feito.

Remus rapidamente desvencilhou sua mão da de Sirius chocado que elas ainda estavam entrelaçadas sobre a virilha arranhada. Cinco linhas avermelhadas riscavam a pele alva do animago que terminava de recuperar o fôlego.

Nada daquilo deveria ter acontecido.

— M-me desculpe, Sirius — disse Remus referindo-se às marcas de suas unhas e todo o resto. Sentiu o abdome úmido, sentiu medo e, acima de tudo, sentiu vergonha. — Lamento não poder dizer que foi sem querer, eu só… eu realmente não sei o que falar, me desculpe.

Por um momento, que mais pareceu uma eternidade, nenhum dos dois abriu a boca para dizer mais nada, apenas sentaram-se — Remus virado para um lado, Sirius para o outro. Certamente tal constrangimento seria duradouro e, pensando nisso, o licantropo pensou em se desculpar mais uma vez, quebrar o silêncio, entretanto foi Sirius quem o fez primeiro, dizendo entre risos enganosos:

— Não se desculpe, Moony, quero dizer… foi… nós talvez tenhamos nos empolgado um pouco e… como eu disse antes, não há nada do que se envergonhar.

— Sirius. — Pronunciar o nome do amigo agora parecia-lhe diferente, como se fizesse parte de um contexto totalmente novo. — Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre a gente…

 _“Não mais do que já haviam ficado.”_ pensou em seu íntimo.

— ...por isso que inicialmente me opûs à sua ideia, mas aconteceu, não sei exatamente como, mas realmente aconteceu.

— Foi só masturbação, Remus, não acha que está levando a sério demais? — O peso de Sirius então desapareceu da superfície da cama quando o mesmo levantou-se. — Sério, não foi nada… apenas vamos deixar isso entre nós, certo?

Remus assentiu silenciosamente, incapaz de dizer algo ou ainda de olhar para o amigo, continuava com o olhar vidrado na parede tingida de um marrom velho.

— Bem, eu preciso… — Sirius começou a dizer. — Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto, espero que James já tenha parado de falar de luvas durante o sono. Nós… nos vemos amanhã.

Novamente Remus apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O tempo parecia não querer passar nunca e foi só quando ele ouviu a porta sendo fechada atrás de Sirius que as horas voltaram ao curso normal.

O que nunca haveria de voltar a ser o que era antes seria sua amizade com Sirius Black.

________________________________

Por que ele foi inventar de olhar para Remus justo _naquela_ hora? Sirius fazia-se essa pergunta para não ter que se questionar algo ainda mais “grave” — por que ele havia segurado a mão de Remus como se quisesse que ele o arranhasse pra valer?

O jovem Black não conseguira dormir naquela noite e, como consequência, acordara na manhã seguinte com umas belas de umas olheiras e um mal-humor de assustar até gigante. Questionado por James sobre o que causava-lhe tanto estresse, Sirius respondeu culpando o amigo por sua revolta durante o sono.

— Que bobagem, Padfoot! Eu não falo dormindo! — protestou James.

— Claro que não! E eu não vou chutar suas bolas da próxima vez que isso acontecer!

Sem mais o que discutir ambos desceram para tomar o café-da-manhã antes de partirem para a estação de King’s Cross em Londres.

Remus não lhe dirigiu o olhar a manhã inteira e Sirius, por outro lado, não conseguia não olhar para o amigo. Xingava a si próprio mentalmente por ter tido aquela ideia absurda da noite anterior. Não era a primeira vez que seu eu incrivelmente excitado de dezesseis anos pensava em algo do tipo para se aliviar durante a madrugada, mas era a primeira vez que esse algo envolvia um homem — sendo este um de seus melhores amigos — e um arrependimento maior que a dimensão do Lago Negro depois do ato.

— Não acredito que já estamos no sexto ano — falou James enquanto eles caminhavam com os malões pela Plataforma 9 ¾, onde, não muitos minutos atrás, encontraram Peter sendo atazanado por uns quartanistas da Sonserina.

— Não acredito que Wormtail estava deixando o grupinho ridículo do Regulus mexer com ele — comentou Sirius adicionando outra coisa a sua lista de irritações do dia.

— O que eu poderia fazer? — perguntou Peter. — O seu irmão é sinistro e as pessoas com quem ele anda também… talvez se falasse com ele…

— Eu não falo mais com ele, nenhum Black quer falar comigo depois que eu fugi de casa nesse verão. Eu não ligo, não preciso deles, agora sou um homem independente.

— Independente?! — exclamou Remus falando com ele pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido, Sirius não pôde deixar de notar que ele sorria e sentiu alívio por isso. — A mãe de James lhe mandou uma carta avisando-o para não se esquecer de se agasalhar enquanto estivesse andando pelo Beco Diagonal.

James riu.

— Qual é a graça, Prongs? É a sua mãe, faz o mesmo com você! — rebateu Sirius. — E Remus, seus pais são as pessoas mais superprotetoras que eu já vi, portanto acho que você não tem o direito de me zoar.

— Certo, não está mais aqui quem falou! — Sorriu o outro. — E no sentido literal da frase já que como monitor preciso patrulhar os corredores do trem, então até depois.

Sirius assistiu o amigo afastar-se satisfeito pelas coisas não estarem estranhas entre os dois como ele imaginara. Aliás, era um tanto irônico que o animago pensasse assim, pois o próprio dissera a Remus que nada do que eles haviam feito era motivo de vergonha, que só haviam levado a coisa um pouco além do esperado.

 _Talvez além demais,_ pensou Sirius lembrando-se das marcas em sua virilha.

Não tinha pensado nelas até aquele momento, quando coincidentemente havia recordado-se de seu encontro com Laura, se ela visse aquilo…

— Ei, Sirius, seu corpo está aí, mas sua alma não! — exclamou James batendo nem tão levemente assim com o punho em sua cabeça. — Por onde ela anda viajando, hein?

— Eu não sei, Prongs, mas deixe-me perguntar, trouxe suas luvas de goleiro?

— Já não tem mais graça essa coisa com as luvas, Sirius! Vamos entrar logo!

Sirius não passou muito tempo com os amigos na cabine do trem. No momento em que o vai-vem dos estudantes cessou ele desatou a andar pelos corredores em busca de Laura. De certo ela estaria sozinha aguardando sua chegada, provavelmente em alguma cabine no canto do último vagão.

Esbarrar com Remus não estava nos seus planos, mas aconteceu. O amigo saía da cabine dos monitores ao lado de Lily Evans e quando o viu sorriu timidamente, Sirius não conseguia parar de olhá-lo e, se não fosse pela gargalhada da garota tão amada por James, ele não teria desviado sua atenção do licantropo.

— Não sabia que gostava de se fazer de estátua, Black — falou Lily. — Algum problema?

— Lamento, Evans, mas ser engraçadinha não combina com você — Sirius disse em tom insolente. — E não há problema nenhum, só estou passando. Com licença.

Deixando os dois para trás com uma certa irritação que embrulhava-lhe o estômago, Sirius continuou sua busca por Laura e o encontro não tardou a acontecer. A garota o esperava com um sorriso no rosto e uma expressão tão maliciosa que era difícil acreditar ser alguém da Corvinal.

Sirius fechou a porta da cabine e olhou para trás como se esperasse ver alguém os espionando — nada, a barra estava limpa.

— Ei! — exclamou animado enquanto se acomodava no banco, Laura logo veio a fazer o mesmo em seu colo.

— Não acho que seja possível de fato transarmos aqui, por mais que a ideia me deixe excitada — disse ela rindo. — Mas acho que dá pra gente se divertir um pouco.

Sirius estava prestes a concordar quando Laura “atacou” sua boca. Os lábios dela eram viciantes e macios assim como os seios debaixo de suas vestes que o animago gostava de apalpar toda vez que ele e Laura transformavam-se num emaranhado de beijos e toques ousados.

Quando eles faziam sexo era incrível, Laura era um tanto selvagem e gostava de arranhá-lo — não tão forte como Remus, mas ainda assim…

_Remus._

Sirius não deveria pensar nele justo agora, na verdade não deveria pensar no que acontecera na noite anterior nunca mais. Ele até mesmo gemera o nome do amigo…

Não, ele deveria se concentrar no quanto o corpo de Laura parecia leve quando estava contra o dele, no quanto ela era habilidosa em beijos de língua.

Era de uma garota assim que Remus precisava, não seria mais necessário ficar se masturbando ao lado do melhor amigo.

Como se aquilo fosse se repetir.

Como se Sirius fosse, outra vez, encarar a expressão de Remus enquanto ele tocava a si mesmo.

 _Merda!_ Aquilo havia sido tão…

— Nossa, não imaginava que uns beijos pudessem causar essa reação em você — disse a garota. — Talvez eu possa cuidar disso agora, estamos só nós dois aqui…

Se Sirius estivesse com seu orgulho intacto ele diria que aquela não era uma boa ideia, no entanto sua necessidade em provar algo a si mesmo parecia falar mais alto.

Qual era o verdadeiro motivo de sua excitação?

Laura ou Remus?

Ele queria que fosse Laura, ele _precisava_ que fosse Laura então a deixou ajoelhar-se diante de si ignorando completamente as marcas que, ainda vermelhas e vivas, estampavam sua pele debaixo das calças.

— Até que é legal, não é? Imaginar que alguém pode chegar aqui a qualquer momento e nos ver? — perguntou Laura.

— Não sabia desse seu lado _voyeur_ — comentou Sirius.

— Não sou _voyeur, voyeurs_ gostam de ver outras pessoas fazendo sexo. Mas não me importo em ser um pouco exibicionista.

— Garota, você realmente é alguma coisa.

— Oh, minhas peculiaridades estão assustando o peculiar Sirius Black?

— Nem um pouco.

— Então posso fazer o que quiser com você?

— À vontade.

Sirius fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás apoiando o pescoço no banco. Laura era tão boa naquilo, ele realmente sentira falta dos lábios dela ao redor de si.

Inteligente, ousada e bonita.

O que mais Sirius poderia querer em alguém? Ele deveria começar a levar aquele relacionamento a sério, deveria chegar na garota e dizer _“Ei, Laura, o que acha de pararmos de enrolar e sermos um casal pra valer?”_

Sirius com certeza faria essa sugestão assim que chegasse ao seu ápice, o que, pelos movimentos que Laura fazia com a língua, não iria demorar muito.

Ele tornou a abrir os olhos — era uma sorte ninguém tê-los importunado ainda — e viu Remus através da porta de vidro da cabine. O lobisomem rapidamente chacoalhou a cabeça e saiu dali um tanto aturdido.

Remus estava _espionando_ ele ou apenas passara ali enquanto monitorava os corredores e dera de cara com uma cena que não tinha intenção de ver?

A ideia de Remus estar espionando deixou Sirius ainda mais excitado. Droga, ele iria…

— O que é isso? — Laura havia parado abruptamente de chupá-lo destruindo qualquer chance de Sirius ter um orgasmo naquele instante. — Sirius, o que…

Mesmo o quase imperceptível toque dos longos e elegantes dedos de Laura foi capaz de fazer uma pressão dolorida nos arranhões recentes na pele de Sirius.

— É… bem… — Gaguejar e hesitar era o primeiro e mais grave erro ao querer inventar uma desculpa convincente. — Eu…

_“Eu estava me masturbando com o meu melhor amigo na cama dele e ele me arranhou enquanto saía porra do pau dele.”_

A verdade definitivamente não lhe caía bem, nem mesmo em sua cabeça que já criou artimanhas bastante questionáveis ao longo de seus dezesseis anos.

— Andou se divertindo com outra nessas férias? — questionou Laura entre os dentes, ela nunca parecera a Sirius o tipo ciumento, mas agora tinha sangue nos olhos.

— Não é como se estivéssemos em um relacionamento sério, não é?

_“Muito bem, Sirius! Essa era exatamente a coisa que você tinha de dizer para contornar a situação!”  
_

— Quero dizer… Laura… não é isso. — Sirius tentou consertar, o que foi em vão é claro. A garota já havia se levantado e endireitado as vestes, com certeza direcionava a ele os sentimentos mais odiosos do mundo. — Deixe-me explicar.

— Eu deveria saber, Sirius Black, o Grande Conquistador.

— Querida… eu juro que não foi o que eu quis dizer! — Sirius tentou colocar as mãos sobre os ombros dela para convencê-la a olhar para ele, mas Laura deu-lhe um doloroso e ardente tapa na cara.

— Vá encontrar outra tola que acredite nas suas mentiras, se é que você consegue inventar alguma já que nem para criar mentiras você parece servir. — Riu a garota antes de sair da cabine batendo a porta.

Sirius foi deixado incrédulo, ele perdera sua até então melhor namorada por causa de sua maldita “aventura” no quarto de Remus na noite passada?

_______________________

— Que rápido, hein, Padfoot! — James exclamou cheio de zombaria quando Sirius se reuniu aos Marotos e acomodou-se ao lado de Peter.

— Não tão rápido quanto Lily lhe dando um fora, não é? — rebateu Sirius.

Sua atitude seguinte foi lançar um olhar discreto a Remus que, ao lado de James, escondia-se atrás do mesmo livro que ele lia na Florean Fortescue. Tentou concentrar-se em pensar _“Isso é culpa sua, Moony”,_ mas não conseguiu, pois não era.

_“...aliás, nos deveríamos fazer isso juntos…”_

A culpa era dele mesmo por tudo estar estranho. Ele e Remus eram melhores amigos e de repente estavam se masturbando lado a lado em cima de uma cama e em seguida Remus o arranhava enquanto tinha um orgasmo, para completar Remus supostamente o observara enquanto Laura…

Não parecia uma boa ideia pensar nessa parte.

O que também não parecia uma boa ideia era encarar Remus durante toda a viagem, mas Sirius não pôde evitar, olhava esperando que o amigo — em algum momento — olhasse de volta. Tal coisa não aconteceu, mas o animago tinha certeza de que o lobisomem não o fizera porque sabia que estava sendo observado.


End file.
